The present disclosure relates to computing technology, and more specifically, to generation of cables, leads, and shielding for purposes of conveying data.
Rapid manufacturing is challenging to achieve without sacrificing quality. In order to reduce cost and manufacturing time, it may be possible to leverage commercial-off-the-shelf (COTS) components, combining such components to enable a new system of capabilities. Such a technique is driven by a concept that low cost and rapid turn is achievable by limiting research and development (R&D) activities, with a focus being placed on integration. However, in a dynamic COTS environment where new products emerge on the order of, e.g., twelve to eighteen months, simply focusing on integration is infeasible and impractical.